


Warm Milk

by miss_faun



Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Somewhat Dark Dick, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: For this DC Kink Meme Prompt: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=32766#cmt32766"Titans!Conner is a big baby and he needs his milk, that's why he can get very cranky thus when he discovers one day in the middle of battle/mission/practice that Dick is an omega, he instantly grabs him and feed himself from him and Dick has very sensitive nipples and orgasms even with a simple touch"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	Warm Milk

Everyone always said Dick had the patience of a saint. Dick always denied that--just because he was an omega didn’t mean he put up with everyone’s crap. Didn’t he leave Batman when the alpha started getting too possessive? Didn’t he knock down every attempt Jason made to get close to him?

Okay, so he indulged his teammates a little. But they had earned it, his trust and love and patience. And now that Batman wasn’t a part of his life, Dick had plenty to spare. Not that he gave them too much; he would always keep some boundaries up. But he was at least a little more open to them.

Which was probably why he ended up training Conner. The clone was always a little too volatile for the other Titans to deal with, either too petulant or too demanding or too...alpha for the others. The fact that the others were all alphas too didn’t help.

Dick had put up a token protest, but was ultimately overruled. “He’s basically a baby,” Kori pointed out. “He needs someone more...nurturing.”

“I find that really sexist,” Dick grumbled. “And he’s not a baby, he’s six feet tall and built like Superman. Literally.”

“He’s also only been conscious for two months. He might be able to talk and feed himself, but he knows jack shit about...anything.” Kori gave Dick a pleading look. “And he needs to be able to defend himself if Luthor comes back for him...and you’re the best fighter of all of us except Donna and Donna would probably rip him apart.”

Dick couldn’t argue with that, so the next day he invited Conner down to the training room. Conner had been particularly agitated lately, and Dick figured it was because he’d been cooped up inside for so long. Kid wasn’t getting enough exercise, that was all.

“Do you know how to fight?” Dick asked.

Conner shook his head. “I’m strong,” he said. “I don’t need to know.”

“Strength only gets you so far,” Dick said. “Let me show you how to do it properly.”

Conner half-shrugged. “Okay.”

Dick took a stance. Conner copied him. Dick took him through some of Batman’s more basic moves, feeling a slight pang at the familiar movements. He didn’t want to admit he missed home. He missed his alphas, a problem that was becoming more apparent as he moved through the training room. It had been months since anyone had nursed off him; he wasn’t close enough to his teammates yet, and he refused to wear a binder or bra. His tits weren’t that swollen yet.

They worked faster, Dick guiding Conner through more graceful movements, letting the clone test out his speed. Conner still seemed rather upset, a look that only increased as they kept working.

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked after two hours. “You seem angry.”

Conner frowned at him. “You smell nice,” he said.

“And that’s upsetting you?”

Conner shook his head. “Sweet,” he said. “Like milk.”

Dick blushed. “Oh...yeah. I’m a bit backed up.” He gestured at his pecs, which were admittedly bigger than normal.

Conner’s eyes widened as he recognized breasts instead of just chest muscles. The next thing Dick knew, he was flat on his back and Conner was tearing his work-out shirt open, letting his breasts spill out. Dick hissed as the cold air hit them; it really had been too long and they were more sensitive than he thought. He felt himself getting slick from just the air on them.

Conner didn’t wait for permission. He dove down and started sucking at one of Dick’s nipples, tugging slightly with his teeth. The milk started flowing almost immediately and Conner drank it all down, swallowing eagerly.

Dick cried out, arching into Conner’s mouth. The slick was flowing as fast as the milk. Dick fisted one hand in Conner’s short hair and orgasmed hard; he had forgotten how good it felt to nurse an eager alpha.

Conner made a small noise, sucking harder. He got one of his knees between Dick’s legs. The slick was soaking through Dick’s shorts and Conner’s leg was wet almost immediately. Dick moaned, grinding down on him. Everything was so sensitive, especially his tits. He could feel another orgasm already building, the suction alone enough to get him off.

He spasmed again, slick gushing out as he came again. Conner moaned against him before switching sides, sucking with as much enthusiasm as before. Through his haze of pleasure, Dick wondered if Conner could really drink all his milk. Bruce had never been able to finish all of it alone; Dick doubted that even Bruce and Jason together could take it all after this long. He would have expected that, with his tits this full, he would have needed all of the Titans nursing from him to bring him back down to normal.

Clearly not, though. Conner kept drinking, seeming very happy. Dick kept grinding on the alpha’s knee, bringing himself off twice more before Conner finally pulled away. Conner was a mess, little rivlets of milk streaming down his chin, his leg soaked with Dick’s slick and cum, his cock obviously rock hard through his exercise shorts. Conner stared at Dick for a long moment before looking down between his legs in confusion.

“What is that?” he asked. “Why do I feel strange?”

“Probably because you just sucked my tits to oblivion?” Dick suggested.

“That’s never happened before,” Conner said. “With the wetnurses.”

Dick’s brow furrowed. “You mean you’ve nursed before? From other people?”

“Father made sure of it,” Conner said. “He said it was so I could grow strong...it was my reward for being good. But they didn’t shake or get wet and I didn’t…”

“It’s okay,” Dick said. “It’s natural...some people find the nursing...sexual. In certain situations.” He paused. “Do you know what sex is?”

Conner nodded. “But nursing is just for alphas to feel nice.”

“Yeah,” Dick said. “But sex is one of the ways it can feel nice...I’ll show you.” 

He guided Conner to lie on his chest, petting him. Conner shifted and started sucking on one of Dick’s tits again, though he was completely out of milk. It still felt nice and Dick moaned. He slid one hand into Conner’s shorts, feeling his erection, hot and heavy in his hand. The clone was huge; Dick could barely get his hand around him to start stroking. Conner made a very strange noise, sucking harder as Dick jerked him off. Conner’s hips moved involuntarily, pushing into Dick’s hand. 

It didn’t take long for Conner to cum, his knot swelling in Dick’s hand, cum soaking his shorts. Conner cried out against Dick’s chest, shaking violently. Dick made soothing noises as he pulled his hand out and wiped it on Conner’s thigh, adding to the mess. He couldn’t help but think that Conner looked nice like this, soaking in his arms, so many fluids on him. Dick could see a lot of interesting possibilities in the future, keeping the clone to himself, training him to be the sweetest little alpha, always wanting his mommy’s milk…

Conner pulled off Dick’s breast and curled up on him, clinging and getting them both very messy as he dozed off. Dick kept petting him, holding him like a pup. He would keep the clone, he decided. It was definitely better than sharing his milk with the other alphas. 

If Kori wanted Conner trained, Dick would train him. Just maybe not in the way she thought.


End file.
